the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI Aftermath III
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (MUSIC) AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS (MUSIC) (geoff) : Hey, whats up dudes and dudets! And welcome to the Aftermath! (geoff) : This time, we will not be voting off anyone! (geoff) : Instead, the eliminated contestants will compete to give the final 4 and advantage for the finale! 10:22 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Thats right Geoff! 10:22 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Yes it is 10:22 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : I'll explain more about that later! (geoff) : Also, we will be interviewing Zoey, B, Noah, Gwen, and Alejandro! 10:24 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Jose's in the hospital, but he'll be here in spirit! 10:24 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : José was too injured to make it! 10:24 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Sorry for your injuries soilder 10:24 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Thanks again for that Alejandro! 10:25 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) No prob 10:25 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Alright! Lets get the show going! (MUSIC) AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS (MUSIC) (geoff) : Ok, let's start out with... "Who do you want to vote for?" 10:26 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Who will you vote for 10:27 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : I am gonna have to say either Duncan or Mal! 10:27 Ethan Oka *clips of Duncan and Mal play* (Bridgette) : Reasons? 10:28 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Duncan has been strong all season, winning a lot of challenges for his team! (geoff) : And Mal is pure evil, he has manipulated, cheated, and lied his way through the game! (geoff) : So they have the best chances of winning! (geoff) : How about you Bridge! (geoff) Who are you rooting for? 10:30 Teamdarkfan4 Brick:I say Mal or Zeke (brick) 10:31 Jakerz69 (geoff) : True! *shows clips of Ezekiel* (geoff) : Zeke has been very surprising this season! He is even considered the main antagonist! (geoff) : Thoughts? 10:32 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Watch out for Mal Zeke 10:32 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Well I cant really call him Antagonistic. (Bridgette) He didn't really do many things that were evil. Aside from crushing Cody and well, you know... 10:33 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : He did rig the votes to vote off Beth 10:34 Ethan Oka (Beth) I KNEW IT! 10:34 Jakerz69 (noah) : Hey, at least you weren't voted off for no reason! Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 10:35 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Should we introduce our first guest before we start a riot? Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 10:36 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Yes! (geoff) : Our first guest was Mike's love interest! 10:37 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hi! 10:37 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Hey Zoey! 10:38 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hi 10:38 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Hey Zoey! 10:38 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Hi Geoff 10:39 RiMiEg007 (geoff) :How are you feeling? 10:39 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Great! (zoey) But im not feeling to good about Mal 10:40 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Who would? He a psycho! Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Hey, Mike's still in there! we've seen him in episodes! 10:45 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) I saw the latest one too (zoey) MIKE if you can see this WIN THIS FOR ME 10:47 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Aww, *peanut gallery* Aww 10:47 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : :) 10:48 RiMiEg007 test 10:48 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) : LETS CONTINUE 10:48 Ethan Oka (Geoff) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Real sweet. Here's our next guest. He beat up his brother, thanks again, ALEJANDRO! 10:50 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) Hola Welcome to the Total Drama: The Roleplay Wiki chat 10:50 Ethan Oka (Geoff) Dude! Sweet skills beating up Jose! Bummer you got booted by rigged votes. Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) It is (alejandro) I hope Jose is watching cause if he is then *Does Snake tounge* 10:54 Ethan Oka (Geoff) *shivers* Okay that is mega creepy. Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) But I think Jose can see us on video camera Ethan Oka (Bridgette) I thought he was in the hospital. 10:55 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) He is (alejandro) But he can talk to us on video (brick) Ok Welcome to the Total Drama: The Roleplay Wiki chat 10:57 RiMiEg007 (José) : *video calls* 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) Welcome Jose 10:58 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Stephan Hawking voice* Hello, AL! 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : How are you in the hospital 10:59 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Stephan Hawking voice* I have been better! 10:59 Ethan Oka (Harold) Wow! it'a a- (Cameron) Computerized voice chip! 10:59 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Well I hope you reserve another visit cause the same things gonna happen in season 2 11:00 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Stephan Hawking voice* I seriously doubt that! 11:00 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : We will see about that 11:01 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : José! What's with the computed voice? 11:01 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Im gonna have some fun (alejandro) : *Changes voice chip into Chrises voice* 11:02 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Chris voice* I am unable to talk 11:02 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Or do you want *changes to Camerons* 11:02 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Cameron voice* Stop it AL! Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Or do you want *Changes to Eva* 11:04 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Eva voice* I am going to kill you AL! 11:05 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Sure you are >:) 11:05 Ethan Oka (Geoff) *Laughs* Alright now do mine! 11:05 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok (alejandro) : *Uses Geoffs voice chip* 11:06 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Geoff voice* This is not funny! (beth) : Do mine! Do Mine! 11:06 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) Maybe we should stop... 11:07 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Uses Beth voice chip 11:07 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Beth voice* I hate my life! Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Well hope you enjoy more in season 2 Welcome to the Total Drama: The Roleplay Wiki chat 11:09 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ok, it's time for the challenge! 11:10 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Ok 11:11 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : You will be competing to win a advantage for the final 4 contestants! (geoff) : This advantage will be useable to them if they make it to the finale! 11:12 Ethan Oka (Bridgette) If they make it that far! 11:12 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Yeah 11:13 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : So if Cody gets an amazing advantage, but gets voted out next, either no one can use it, or he can give it to a finalist! (geoff) : But that's just hypothetical! Ok, so who is on Team Duncan? 11:15 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) I am 11:15 Ethan Oka (Gwen) Me! 11:15 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Alright! Alejandro and Gwen on Duncan's team! Who's on Team Ezekiel! 11:16 Ethan Oka (Eva) I guess I'll do it. 11:16 RiMiEg007 (justin) : Fine! Me! 11:16 Teamdarkfan4 (noah) Me 11:16 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Justin and Noah are on Team Ezekiel! Who's on Team Cody? (sierra) : OHH! ME! ME! 11:17 Ethan Oka (Owen) OOH! Me! Pick me too! 11:17 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Sierra and Owen are on Team Cody! Who's on Team Mal? 11:17 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) It may be Mal but I am 11:18 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Me too. 11:18 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) I hope Mike can beat him 11:18 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Zoey and Cam are on Team Mal! (geoff) : Ok great! (geoff) : Now, we will go through a series of competitions. The last one to finish will be eliminated! 11:19 Teamdarkfan4 (brick) Yep 11:20 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : The first challenge is... a Trivia game! We will ask you questions about the past season! (geoff) : If you answer wrong, or answer last, then you will lose a point! Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 11:20 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : If you lose all of your points, you are eliminated and we will move on to another challenge! (geoff) : Here is the scoreboard: Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 11:23 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) Ok 11:23 RiMiEg007 (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 8| (gwen) -8| (justin) -8| (noah) -8| (sierra) -8| (owen) -8| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -8| (geoff) : You all start out with 8 points! (geoff) : The first question is... (pacman) ~ WHICH EPISODE DID José DEBUT IN? ~ (pacman) 11:25 Ethan Oka (Cameron) *buzzes* 11:25 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Cameron! 11:26 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Um, 11:26 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Buzzes* ep 3 11:26 Ethan Oka (Cameron) Lions, and Tigers, and Jose! Oh My! 11:27 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Cameron is correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 8| (gwen) -8| (justin) -8| (noah) -8| (sierra) -8| (owen) -8| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next question is... (pacman) HOW MANY EPISODE DID LINDSAY COMPETE IN? (pacman) 11:28 Ethan Oka (Noah) *buzzes* 11:28 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Noah! 11:29 Ethan Oka (Noah) 3? 11:29 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 8| (gwen) -8| (justin) -8| (noah) -9| (sierra) -8| (owen) -8| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) BRIDGETTE'S ELIMINATION IS IRONIC. HOW IS IT IRONIC? (pacman) 11:30 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) :*Buzzes* IS IT TACOS 11:31 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Owen! 11:31 Ethan Oka (Gwen) *buzzes* 11:31 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Gwen! 11:31 Ethan Oka (Gwen) She was voted off the episode before the surfing challenge. 11:32 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 8| (gwen) -9| (justin) -8| (noah) -9| (sierra) -8| (owen) -7| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (pacman) WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MOST ELIMINATIONS? (pacman) 11:35 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : *buzzers* ME 11:35 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Owen! (justin) : *buzzes* (geoff) : Justin! (justin) : Mal! (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 8| (gwen) -9| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -8| (owen) -6| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) HOW MANY TIMES WAS José LOW IN ALL? (pacman) 11:38 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) 5 11:38 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : You didn't buzz Owen! 11:38 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) I ate my buzzer 11:39 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Aww Dude! That is awesome! 11:39 Ethan Oka (Alejandro) *buzzes* 11:39 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Alejandro! 11:40 Ethan Oka (Alejandro) 9 11:40 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 9| (gwen) -9| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -8| (owen) -5| (zoey) -8| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) WHY WAS BRICK ELIMINATED? (pacman) 11:41 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : *Buzzes* Peanut Butter 11:42 RiMiEg007 (sierra) : Because he sucked! (geoff) : Wrong and WRONG! 11:42 Ethan Oka (Zoey) *buzzes* 11:42 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Zoey! 11:42 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : YO MOMA IS WRONG 11:42 Ethan Oka (Zoey) Unfairly, by Duncan! 11:43 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 9| (gwen) -9| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -7| (owen) -3| (zoey) -9| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) WHAT WAS B's 1 AND ONLY LINE? (pacman) 11:44 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) :Yo 11:44 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Wrong! 11:45 Ethan Oka (Noah) *buzzes* 11:45 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Noah! 11:45 Ethan Oka (Noah) No Ticket. 11:45 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Wrong! (gwen) : *buzzes* (geoff) : Gwen! 11:47 Ethan Oka (Owen) How are we supposed to know? 11:47 RiMiEg007 (gwen) : I just don't like talking to other people! Why can't they just see that! (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 9| (gwen) -10| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -7| (owen) -2| (zoey) -9| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Next Question... (pacman) WHY DID DJ QUIT? (pacman) 11:49 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : His momma 11:49 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Owen! 11:50 Ethan Oka (Zoey) *buzzes* 11:50 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Zoey! Ethan Oka (Zoey) He felt he wasnt good enough for his team and quit! 11:51 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 9| (gwen) -10| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -7| (owen) -1| (zoey) -10| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Owen, you answer wrong one more time and you are out! 11:51 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) Ok 11:51 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Next Question... 11:53 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) :.................. 11:53 RiMiEg007 (pacman) WHAT IS CHRIS'S TEDDY BEAR'S NAME? (pacman) 11:54 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : MR STUFFY 11:55 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Owen! 11:55 Ethan Oka (Sierra) *buzzes* 11:55 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Sierra! 11:56 Ethan Oka (Sierra) Waffles! 11:56 RiMiEg007 (geoff): Correct! 11:56 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : WAFFLES? (OWEN) WHERE 11:57 RiMiEg007 (pacman) ~ (alejandro) - 9| (gwen) -10| (justin) -9| (noah) -9| (sierra) -8| (owen) -OUT| (zoey) -10| (cameron) -9 ~ (pacman) (geoff) : Owen is out! 11:58 Ethan Oka (Izzy) *whistling* 11:59 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ok, this is taking longer than I thought, so we will do one more question! The first to answer correctly wins for their team! 11:59 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok :D 12:00 RiMiEg007 (pacman) WHAT NUMBER IS GEOFF THINKING OF? (pacman) 12:01 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) 16 12:01 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No 12:01 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) 7 12:01 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No 12:01 Teamdarkfan4 (justin) My Smexyness 12:01 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No 12:01 Ethan Oka (Izzy) Is it... BOOM BOOM?! 12:02 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No 12:02 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) is it between 1-10 12:02 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : It's a BIG number! 12:02 Ethan Oka (Izzy) *pushes big red button setting off explosives* 12:02 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Izzy! 12:02 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : Is it 132472038074794730737317 12:02 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No 12:02 Ethan Oka (Cameron) ONE MILLION! 12:02 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Correct! (geoff) : Team Mal WINS! 12:03 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : YES CAM WON FOR US :D (brick) *Wakes up* Huh what is it over? 12:05 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Team Mal gets... (geoff) : A jetpack! COOL! (geoff) : Team Duncan gets... 12:06 Teamdarkfan4 (zoey) : That is cool 12:07 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : A "skip 5 challenges card"! That might be useful! (geoff) : And Team Ezekiel gets... 12:07 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : *Twerks* 12:08 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No Owen! Something less disgusting! 12:08 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : Ok ;( 12:08 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Ezekiel gets to choose 5 helpers if he gets to the finale! (geoff) : Wow! 5 helpers! That's a bit much! 12:10 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) : CHOOSE ME ZEKE *twerks* 12:10 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : But, I can't argue with Chris soo... 5 helpers! (geoff) : Owen! If you don't stop, he will make you starve to death! 12:11 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) Why you jelly of my twerk 12:11 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : No, but your making us want to kill ourselves! 12:12 Teamdarkfan4 (owen) Ok 12:12 RiMiEg007 (geoff) : Well, that's the end! Be sure to watch the epic finale that is just 3 episodes away! (geoff) : I'm Geoff, along with Bridgette and Brick! And this has been TOTAL! (geoff) ): DRAMA! (geoff) : AFTERMETH! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)